Meow
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Takes place after Theif of Time. Death's three talking cats have run away, and are prowling the streets of Ankh-Morpork! The horror... They deside to follow Susan on a date with Lobsang, and chaos insues.


Meow  
by WSJ  
  
At one point during Theif of Time Susan comments that Death 'is rather fond' of cats. So I thought 'Hey, I like cats too.' and this fic took shape.  
  
I don't own the Discworld, but Death's cats belong to me.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Shinigami and Hildr led a rather intresing life. How can one's life not be intresting when you live with Death?  
  
Shinigami was the name of a rather minor Death-god in an alternate realm called Japan, which Death had visited once when he was only a wee skeleton. He'd liked the name, especially the way it rolled off one's tounge (even if you didn't have a tounge). When he'd gotten a cat for his death-day several years later, he'd named it Shinigami.  
  
After Death became Death, Shinigami had run away (dispite the fact there was no where to run to) and had come back a week later with a girlfriend. Susan had been about three then, and when the new kitty appeared she promptly started calling it Hildr. When asked why she shrugged and said it was the cat's name. It was only later that she learned that Hildr was a rather elderly Valkyr, in fact the leader of them all.  
  
And now Death had a new problem. (This is just after Theif of Time) It seemed that Hildr, Shinigami and the skeletal kitten from their first litter who hadn't been able to find a home (appropreatly named Death of Cats) had run away.  
  
~*~  
  
Ridcully looked up as two cats trotted into the Unseen University dining room for no particular reason. The first was a Japanese Pixie-Bob, but it's coloring was unusual in the fact that it was completely black from snout to stubby tail except for a single white ear. The other was a brown and white tabby.  
  
The Burser also looked up and said, "Gee, I wonder where the pretty skeletan kitty came from..."  
  
Ridcully was just about to ask him about his frog pills when he had the idea to look again at the two cats. Padding along behind his mummy and daddy was a cat skeletan, a black robe wrapped around his bony frame and a sharp-edged scythe in his mouth. Two cartalige ears stuck up from his skull, and he turned and looked strait at Ridcully before hurrying to catch up to his parents.  
  
Ridcully stopped, closed his mouth and went back to eating.  
  
~*~  
  
Outside the University, where they'd come through a portal from Death's realm to that of the Discworld that an errant novice wizzard had created, the three sat down in a small circle to converse.  
  
"So, where shall we go first?" Shinigami asked, flicking an ear at the human who had just about stepped on him.  
  
"Don't know." mewed Hildr, stopping to wash her tail.  
  
"Any ideas Deathy?" Shinigami asked his son.  
  
Death of Cats, invisible to anyone except his parents, Death, Susan and maybe an occasional wizzard, spit the scythe out of his mouth, sending it clinking to the cobblestones, and shrugged. GOT ME. MAYBE GO VISIT SUSAN IN THE CLASSROOM?  
  
Hildr made a face. "Are you kidding? She hates it when Death of *Rats* goes in there. Can you imagine what she'd say if two reletively normal felines and Death of Cats suddenly interrupted her?"  
  
The two males winced at the thought.  
  
"And anyway," Hildr continued. "Death of Rats says that she has a date with Lobsang tonight."  
  
Shinigami's face lit up like a star going nova. "Great! Let's tag along!"  
  
Death of Cats looked thoughtful (as thoughtful as a feline skull can) and then nodded. I LIKE IT. MOM? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WRECK THE FUN, ARE YOU?  
  
Hildr shook her head. "No, I guess not."  
  
SQUEAK?  
  
Shinigami turned around and looked at the newest skeletan that had joined the circle. "If you want to."  
  
SQUEAK.  
  
Death of Rats nodded his skull and vaulted onto Shinigami's back, grabbing a fistful of fur and pointing onward. SQUEAK!  
  
"Tally-ho indeed." said Shinigami, bounding off into the crowd with Hildr at his heels. Death of Cats picked up Death of Rats's scythe, which he'd left behind, and breifly used it as a toothpick before attaching it to his robe like a lapel pin. He then picked up his own much bigger scythe in his mouth and hurrind into the crowd after the others.  
  
~*~  
  
All up and down the street, people were quite puzzled when they saw two cats trotting down the street, and then were pushed aside by seemingly nothing. But they'd been around the UU long enough to learn how to imagine away the unexplainable.  
  
'Perhaps,' they thought to themselves, 'that Nothing that pushed me is following them. And of course that flash of sunlight off the blade of a scythe was just my imagination.'  
  
()()()()()  
  
What do you think? I like the idea of Death's cats and Death of Rats following Susan around on a date. ^_^ She is going to be soooo ticked!  
  
I think I'm going to make this into a series. After Susan's date, what should the cats explore? The Mended Drum, the River Ankh? So many possibilities.... *grins* Reviews please!!!  
  
~Wingleader Sora Jade, Mistress of Angsty Fluff 


End file.
